tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Brainwashed Little Sheep
This is the penultimare episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Reward Challenge: Challenge Pitch The tribe would be divided into two teams of three. Each team would use sand bags to knock down the other teams wall. Once one team decimates the other team's wall, both teams would switch positions, and one member will start rebuilding their wall. First team to finish rebuilding wins reward. Reward: A night at the spa with a family member. Winner: '''Laura Murphy, Nick Jacobs, Bailey Taylors '''Immunity Challenge: Combo Platter The castaways must race out to a series of stations with a certain number of objects (buoys, crabs, rocks, fish traps, masks, and bamboo) at each station. The count of the objects must then be used to unlock a combination lock. The first castaway to open their lock and break their tile wins. Winner: Story Night 33 The Final Six return from voting out Franklin, leaving Laura and Jillian on the outs once again. Jillian lets off on Nick for refusing to make a move. Nick, not wanting to deal with the drama, ignores her. Guylan then celebrates having majority, annoying Laura. Laura and Jillian go down to the beach and begin talking strategy. Jillian says the only way they can survive is for them to find the hidden immunity idol and win the challenge. They then agree to look in the morning. Day 34 Before anyone else wakes up, Laura and Jillian look all around camp for the idol. Guylan wakes up and watches the two look around and snickers. As Jillian and Laura return, Barbie, Bailey and Nick wake up. Barbie and Bailey go to treemail and pull out a phone. The two girls scream for joy. They run back and and show off the phone, causing Laura to cry. After watching the videos, the Final Six meet Jeff for the family challenge. There, they meet their family members. Laura’s husband Chris, Guylan’s brother Tyler, Barbie’s dad Frank, Nick’s wife Tanya, Jillian’s mom Christy and Bailey’s cousin Kenny. After explaining the challenge, Jeff forms the teams. The blue team is Jillian, Guylan and Barbie. The red team is Laura, Nick and Bailey. Bailey and Guylan are the two competitors who do the best in throwing the balls. One of Bailey’s throws knocks four pieces off. Laura, when not throwing, studies the puzzle. Guylan’s final throw knocks off all the red teams puzzle pieces. The two teams then switch. Laura dictates how to put the puzzle together. Despite having two blocks intact, the blue team struggles with the puzzle. With Laura leading the charge, the red team finishes the puzzle first, winning them reward. The three cheer and Laura rushes to hug her husband. The three winners and their family members reach the spa and begin to have massages. After the massages, they begin to have lunch. Laura’s husband comments how skinny his wife has gotten. Back at camp, the three that lost the challenge do camp chores. Guylan sulks while collecting wood. While Guylan and Barbie do their chores, Jillian continues to look for the idol to no avail. After the chores are done, the three sit in their shelter. Guylan complains about Nick getting to go on reward. Jillian decides she will use this to try and get Nick to flip to her and Laura’s side. The three winners returned from the reward with their stomachs full. Jillian runs over to Laura and tells her everything that happened. Jillian then takes a walk with Nick and tells him everything Guylan said. Nick states he has a hard time believing her but she swears on her deceased grandmother that it was true. Nick begins to have second thoughts. At the shelter, Guylan watches Jillian and Nick talk. He begins to regret what he said around Jillian. Day 35 In the morning, Nick confronts Guylan about the comments he made. Guylan admits it but says he made them out of anger of not getting to spend time with his loved one and apologizes. Nick accepts it but considers getting rid of him. Laura and Jillian watch them talk from afar and think that Nick will flip. Jillian talks to Nick and asks if he is willing to flip. He says he needs time to think about it. Jillian says he will get to choose who goes if he does. Nick suggests Guylan but chooses Bailey as a backup in case Guylan wins immunity. Jillian agrees. Bailey overhears their conversation and runs to tell Guylan. The two then discuss the possibility of voting him out at the next Tribal Council but decide to make a decision after the challenge. Day 36 The Final Six meet Jeff for their next challenge and Jillian gives back the necklace. After explaining the challenge, they get ready to compete. Jillian and Nick barely get anything done, being slow to and from the combination. After his third run towards the items, Guylan slips and falls but immediately gets back up and continues the challenge. The challenge continues on for thirty minutes, much to Jeff’s annoyance. Bailey dances around the final number, unable to get it right. Laura also needs the final number. However, another fifteen minutes goes by. An hour after the challenge commenced, Guylan gets the correct combination, winning himself immunity. He falls to the ground, tired. The Final Six return to camp where Jillian confirms to Laura that Nick is voting for Bailey. Laura is ecstatic. However, Guylan, Barbie and Bailey discuss voting Laura out, due to her popularity with the jurors. Barbie suggests voting Laura because she is more threatening than Nick while Bailey wants Nick gone for suggesting her. This leaves the teacher with the final vote. With Jillian, Laura and Nick, Nick confirms his decision to flip and he will be voting Bailey. The three shake hands as everyone leaves for Tribal Council. At Tribal, Nick calls out Guylan for his sour attitude after the family visit and what he said about him. Guylan apologizes again but Nick says he is too late. Jillian states that Guylan called Nick undeserving after he won the family challenge and it struck a chord with Nick. Barbie tells Jeff that it’s three against three since Nick has flipped to the Niua girls. When asked why he didn’t flip the last time, Nick states that Franklin was a much larger threat than Guylan and thought he could work his way into the Final Three with the original Ha’apai members but can see he cannot. They are then called to vote. When asked if anyone wants to play the hidden immunity idol, Guylan stands up and gives the idol to Bailey, much to the shock of Laura, Jillian and Nick. After three discounted Bailey votes are read, Jeff pulls out two Laura votes, making the stay at home mom the fifth member of the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *It's the season finale! *Jillian is the last remaining Niua member. Will she be able to get to the end? *Who will be crowned the Sole Survivor? Bailey, Barbie, Guylan, Jillian, or Nick? Find out next time! Author's Notes